


Падай в обморок

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два вечных соперника, ангел и демон борются за бессмертную душу Джейса Вейланда. В перерывах между флиртом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падай в обморок

Все началось после того, как Джейс ударился головой. И это официальная версия, которой он был намерен держаться аж до самого смертного одра. Ведь технически он, действительно, ударился головой. Да, о кулак Льюисса. Но кто же знал, что стопка текилы включает в этом ботанике режим берсерка? В общем, Джейс ударился головой. И начал слышать это:  
_\- Ваааааууу! - присвистнул голос где-то в районе левого плеча. - Что с тобой произошло?_  
_\- Изабель сожгла мой шкаф, - недовольно процедили с правого. - И заставила сходить с ней за покупками._  
_\- Хочешь сказать, что все эти годы ты прятал под своими уродливыми свитерами эти кубики? И эти плечи?! За что ты так со мной, Лайтвуд?_  
_Голос с правого плеча смущенно кашлянул. И неудивительно: его воображаемый оппонент за словом в карман не лез._  
_\- Не верю, что говорю это, но, может, все-таки сосредоточишься на Джейсе?_  
_\- На этом-то? Да брось ты, он уверенно шагает в ад с тех самых пор, как в третьем классе побрил куклу Лидии Бранвелл! Лучше повернись-ка вокруг своей оси. Медленно._  
Травма головы травмой головы, но Джейс все равно решил обидеться. Из принципа.  
  
  
\- Бранвелл, - поздоровался Джейс, подойдя к прилавку.  
\- Вейланд, - сдержанно кивнула бариста. - Снова латте с банановым сиропом, зефиром и шоколадной крошкой или твои вкусовые рецепторы все же подали признаки жизни?  
\- Как тебя еще не уволили?  
В ответ Лидия покосилась на свое обручальное кольцо.  
\- Не уверена, что тебе подойдет мой способ, но, говорят, Моргенштерн неравнодушен к блондинам.  
Дрянь. Курносая сексуальная дрянь!  
\- Как всегда, приятно было пообщаться.  
\- Наслаждайся.  
Ооооо, Джейс наслаждался. Кровавый багрянец перед глазами ни в коей мере не мешал наслаждаться шикарным видом сзади, пока Лидия готовила кофе. Последние капли стыда испарились еще в выпускном классе после поездки на озеро.  
_\- Вожделение, - резюмировал голос с левого плеча. - Все равно, что отнять конфетку у ребенка._  
_\- Отвернись немедленно! - прошипел его оппонент. - Она же без пяти минут замужняя женщина!_  
_\- Да ладно тебе, Лайтвуд. Уж поверь мне: есть такие виды, которыми грех не засмотреться._  
_И что-то подсказывало Джейсу, что речь идет уже не о тылах Лидии Бранвелл. Возможно, игривый рык, которым Голос с левого плеча сопроводил свое заявление._  
_\- Это всего лишь новые брюки!_  
_\- Кожаные брюки на полразмера меньше, чем ты обычно носишь. Нет, я все-таки пошлю Изабель букет цветов в благодарность._  
\- Кх, кх!..  
Увлеченный односторонним флиртом воображаемых голосов в своей голове, Джейс совершенно выпал из реальности. А в реальности Лидия давно приготовила заказ, и теперь он задерживал очередь.  
\- Знаешь, наверно, мне стоит на время отказаться от кофеина...  
  
  
Но, разумеется, полумеры не помогли. На излете недели, ленивым воскресным вечером Джейс лежал на диване в уютной гостиной Клери и смотрел Топ Гир на огромном плазменном телевизоре, устроив голову на коленях хозяйки квартиры. На столе перед ними лежали три пустых упаковки чипсов и восемь бутылок пива. Идеальный вечер с идеальной девушкой. И в связи с этим вставал вопрос, ответ на который он постоянно забывал:  
\- Почему мы расстались?  
\- Потому что ты самовлюбленная сволота, - напомнила Клери. - Или потому что сохнешь по Лидии с детского сада. Я уже толком не помню.  
\- И вовсе я ни по кому не сохну!  
Вот ещё! Больно много чести - сохнуть по этой курносой пигалице! Подумаешь, приснилась пару раз, это же ничего не значит, верно?  
\- Конечно-конечно, - благоразумно согласилась единственная девушка, с которой он умудрился разойтись миром.  
\- И вообще Лидия скоро выходит замуж.  
\- Ну, так, может, стоит, наконец, рассказать ей о своих чувствах вместо того, чтобы поливать святой водой?  
Джейс пьяно хрюкнул от смеха, вспомнив тот летний вечер на первом курсе. Кто бы что потом ни говорил, а было весело. Бранвелл, промокшая до нитки, бежала за ним через весь кампус, выкрикивая такие замысловатые ругательства, что по горячим следам её исключили из сестринства и приняли сразу в три братства. Мокрая майка бесстыдно липла к груди, щеки пылали яростным румянцем...  
Чёрт!  
\- За славный институт брака, - предложил он тост, открыв две последние бутылки.  
_\- Ну, конечно, ударяйся в пьянство! Это же решит все твои проблемы, - съязвил Голос с левого плеча. - Так, Лайтвуд, имей совесть! Тебе вроде по статусу полагается. Я вообще-то демон и сам не понимаю, почему начитываю за тебя весь этот бред?_  
_\- Потому что это была твоя вечеринка, - хмуро отозвался его оппонент._  
_\- Но ведь не я же заставил тебя вылакать целую бутылку вискаря!_  
_\- Нет, конечно, ведь для этого тебе пришлось бы оторваться от Камилл..._  
_\- Лайтвуд, ты что, меня приревновал? - удивился Голос с левого плеча._  
_\- Вот ещё! С чего бы мне тебя ревновать?_  
_\- Поверить не могу: ты меня приревновал! - не унимался демон. - Не волнуйся, дорогуша, Камилл тебе не соперница. Особенно, если пообещаешь, что вчерашний танец не был последним._  
_\- Не помню я никакого танца..._  
_\- Ну как же, у меня этот образ до сих пор горит перед глазами. Ты, на столе, укрытый одними только крыльями..._  
_\- Я сказал, что не помню никакого танца! - отрезал Лайтвуд._  
«Зашибись», - подумал Джейс: «Похмельный ангел-гей-стриптизер».  
\- Кажется, мне пора бросать пить.  
\- Как знаешь, - пожала плечами Клери, тут же реквизировав его бутылку, - мне же больше достанется.  
Серьёзно, ну, почему он не влюбился в неё? Идеальная же девушка.  
  
  
Отказываясь от спиртного, Джейс не учел одного:  
\- Итак, за что пьем? - спросил Саймон, расставляя по кругу шоты с текилой. И один безалкогольный Мохито.  
\- За трезвый образ жизни, - тут же предложил Джо. - Горжусь тобой, Вейланд.  
Скотина!  
\- Мне нужны новые друзья, - мрачно сообщил Джейс. - Потому что вы все сгорите в аду.  
_\- За всех не ручаюсь, но вот Моргенштерна уже ничто не спасет, - авторитетно заверил Голос с левого плеча._  
Да когда же его страдания начнут приносить плоды?!  
Правда, вечер пошёл в гору, когда парень приметил симпатичную блондинку, то и дело бросавшую на него заинтересованные взгляды с танцпола. И вот тут ясная голова была только в плюс. Джейсово обаяние, не смазанное алкогольным туманом, било на все 120 процентов, и в рекордно быстрые сроки Келли... или все-таки Кайли?.. согласилась продолжить знакомство _в более спокойной обстановке_. И вот тут-то...  
_\- Ты даже не знаешь её имени! - возмутился Голос с правого плеча._  
_\- Молодец, Вейланд! - поздравил его оппонент. - Так держать!_  
_\- Я тебе сейчас на хвост наступлю!_  
_\- Но, но, но, Лайтвуд, - игриво цокнул языком Голос с левого плеча, - я не из тех демонов, которые позволяют трогать свой хвост на первом свидании. Ну, если только самый кончик._  
_Ангел гордо проигнорировал подначку и предпочел сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях:_  
_\- Джейс, даже не думай!_  
_\- Думай, Джейс, думай. У меня как раз любимый сериал на хиатус ушёл. Мне скуууууучно!!!_  
_\- Извращенец!_  
_\- Кстати, давно хотел спросить: как вы там в Раю вообще развлекаетесь? Кроме, очевидно, посещения спортзала._  
_\- Ну, не всем же от природы быть совершенством... То есть... Я не это хотел сказать!.._  
О, нет. Кажется, их флирт перешел в агрессивную фазу. Пора было задействовать тяжелую артиллерию. Клин клином вышибают, так ведь?  
\- Я буквально на минуточку, - пообещал он Келли или Кайли и кинулся к друзьям.  
\- Срочно! Ботаник, всеки мне в башню!  
Тишина, воцарившаяся за столиком, могла бы оглушить, если бы не грохот музыки с танцпола.  
\- Умоляю, скажите, что вы тоже это слышали, - вновь обретя дар речи, взмолился Саймон.  
\- Он говорил довольно громко и отчётливо.  
\- Но я-то каждый раз слышу: «Всеки мне в башню», стоит ему только открыть рот! Но раз уж это наконец-то не слуховые галлюцинации..  
\- Саймон, нет!..  
И Джейса обступила тьма.  
  
  
Голос с правого плеча, Лайтвуд плохо на него влиял. Джейс читал книгу. Субботним вечером. Трезвый, как стекло. Ладно, он спал за книгой, но не все же сразу!  
И вот в это ленное сонное царство ворвалась телефонная трель.  
\- Да? - зевнул парень, нащупав сотовый. И тут же без лишних прелюдий, без объявления войны был дезориентирован визгом Клери:  
\- Джейс, не смей!  
\- Что?  
\- Ты один? - удивилась подруга. И крикнула кому-то по ту сторону трубки: - Кажется, ее там нет, у нас еще есть время!  
И, разумеется, именно в этот момент:  
\- Подожди, ко мне кто-то стучится.  
\- Нет! Не открывай!..  
Но ее мольбы летели в равнодушную пустоту, потому что, как только Джейс распахнул дверь, ему в объятья упала Лидия и, не теряя времени даром, оглушила поцелуем. Поцелуем, о котором он мечтал с третьего класса. Который во всех красках представлял годами и с дюжину раз почти сорвал в пылу очередной ссоры. Так что куда уж там малышке-Клери! Пришельцы могли бы совершить экстренную посадку в гостиной и остаться незамеченными.  
_\- Ты что творишь?! - возмутился Голос с правого плеча. - Она же завтра выходит замуж!_  
_\- Вот именно, - неожиданно согласился его оппонент. - Не тормози, Блондинка!_  
_\- Я совсем не то имел в виду._  
_\- Правда? - удивился Голос с левого плеча. - Почему? Он же в неё влюблен._  
_\- Вот именно поэтому! Лидия - не одна из его гарема «Неделька», это совершенно другой уровень..._  
_\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что она слишком хороша для него?_  
_\- Что? Нет, я вовсе не это!.._  
_Но, кажется, речь здесь шла уже вовсе не о Лидии._  
_\- Знаешь что, Лайтвуд? - прошипел оскорбленный демон. - И более странные вещи случались под Луной. Так что, может быть, **Лидия** просто слишком много о себе возомнила! Может быть, **Лидии** стоит спуститься со своего пъедестала к нам, грешникам, и оглядеться по сторонам! Потому что свет на ней клином НЕ СОШЕЛСЯ!_  
_\- Значит, мама вчера все-таки заходила, - задумчиво протянул Лайтвуд, слушая затихающий шелест крыльев._  
Да, не так Джейс представлял себе их с Бранвелл первый поцелуй. И близко не было. Правда, в его фантазиях губы девушки не горчили от текилы, и она уж точно не опиралась на него, как на стену. И как ни крути, а Голос с правого плеча был кругом прав.  
Что б его!  
\- Поверить не могу, что говорю это, - выдохнул Джейс, с трудом оторвав себя от любимой девушки, - но нам надо притормозить.  
\- Зачем?  
Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший вопрос. И вот ведь незадача: ответ постоянно ускользал, прячась за сладкой дымкой поцелуев и прикосновений.  
\- Сегодня мой девичник, - прошептала Лидия, пытаясь вновь поймать его губы своими, - последний шанс сделать какую-нибудь глупость. И ты - моя глупость, Вейланд.  
Ах, да! Вот зачем.  
\- И как бы заманчиво не было это предложение, думаю, мне стоит уложить тебя в постель...  
\- Постель!  
\- Одну.  
Для справки: он и сам не мог поверить в то, что делает. Но через двадцать минут Лидия мило посапывала, обнимая подушку, дверь в спальню была наглухо закрыта, а сам Джейс уже успокаивал Клери, успевшую оставить ему пятнадцать голосовых сообщений, одно страшнее другого. А на следующее утро от ночной гостьи осталось лишь скупое «Спасибо», наспех нацарапанное на салфетке.  
И осознание того, что он в кои-то веки поступил правильно, ни черта не помогало!  
  
  
Голос с правого плеча, как говорится, выиграл битву, но проиграл войну. Правильные поступки должны идти в комплекте с бутылкой виски и диском сопливых романтических баллад. Так что на следующий день Джейс решил прислушаться к советам, сыпавшимся слева, которые звучали куда многообещающее.  
К тому же, если уж признавать, что у тебя шизофрения, так хотя бы получать от этого удовольствие.  
_\- Это же Король романтических жестов, - увещевал демон соблазнительным, сладким, как патока, тоном, - она обязательно растает, гарантирую. Ну же, Вейланд, отрасти, наконец, яйца!_  
Вот примерно так за пятнадцать минут до начала церемонии Джейс и оказался в маленькой церквушке наедине с невестой. Но вопреки всем законам жанра - не говоря уже о заверениях голоса в его голове - этот грандиозный романтический порыв, словно Титаник, налетел на ледяное "Нет".  
\- Я еще даже ничего не сказал.  
\- И не надо! - отрезала Лидия. Это чертовски смахивало на их штатный обмен любезностями, вот только на сей раз ставки были гораздо выше. - Вчера мне показалось, что ты наконец-то все понял!  
\- **Ты** заявилась **ко мне** , - на всякий случай напомнил парень, - и пыталась соблазнить... Да что там: практически изнасиловала! И что я должен был понять?  
\- Что все это... ты и я... это все ненастоящее. Ты был первым мальчиком, которого мне захотелось поцеловать. Первым, кого я представила, задумавшись о будущем. Ты - моя несбывшаяся фантазия, Вейланд. Ты - мое "А что, если". А Джонатана я люблю.  
И как и в случае с Титаником, это было "грандиозное кораблекрушение". Джейс стоял посреди комнаты в гордом одиночестве, пока любимая девушка шла к алтарю. И перед глазами, сменяя друг друга, мелькали все ссоры и склоки, все язвительные перепалки, детские «дерганья за косички». А в сумме, наверно, годы упущенных возможностей, за каким-то чертом взлелеянной гордости и страха!  
_\- Дааааа, - виновато протянул демон, - такого поворота событий я не ожидал. Прости, старик._  
Но утонуть в жалости к себе - и, конечно, в текиле, в морях, океанах текилы - не позволил на удивление Голос с правого плеча.  
_\- И что, это все?_  
_\- Мне казалось, уж ты-то будешь горд и счастлив. Лидия же настолько выше Джейса._  
_\- Хватит переиначивать мои слова! - и за этой неожиданной вспышкой чувствовался как минимум еще один неудавшийся разговор, который Джейс, слава Богу, пропустил. - Я всего лишь имел в виду, что когда ты встречаешь кого-то настолько удивительного... настолько вне твоей лиги, то просто не имеешь права облажаться!_  
_\- Вне твоей... - эхом повторил демон, - Алек, ты что..._  
_\- Магнус, не сейчас!_  
Действительно, Магнус, имей совесть. Ах да! Демон.  
_\- Если ты знаешь, что сможешь сделать Лидию счастливой, не стой здесь, как олух. Борись за неё!_  
И Джейс рванул срывать свадьбу.  
  
  
\- Стойте! -завопил парень, ворвавшись в часовню. - Я знаю причину, по которой они не могут пожениться!!!  
И, разумеется, неизбежно перетянул на себя внимание с законных виновников торжества. Обычно Джейс не имел ничего против внимания. В смысле, взгляните на него! Но это... эта пренебрежительная жалость в глазах сотни абсолютных незнакомцев, не говоря уже о собственных друзьях и... и... Неужели миссис Бранвелл всегда смотрела на него, словно прицеливалась?  
_\- Магнус!.. - не к месту сдавленно зашипел Голос с правого плеча, оборвавшись негодующим вдохом._  
\- Вообще-то мы до этого еще не дошли, - спокойно уточнил священник. Сказывался нешуточный профессионализм.  
\- Ааааа... Ничего, я подожду.  
\- Я тебе сейчас подожду! - пригрозила Лидия, и с языка по привычке уже рвалось что-то едкое и непотребное, но Джейс сделал над собой усилие. К слову, голоса в его голове совсем не помогали.  
_\- Магнус, немедленно убери руку!.._  
\- Просто дай мне сказать, Бранвелл! Знаю, что я свинья и должен был признаться раньше, но мне почему-то казалось, что однажды все образуется само собой и мы просто будем вместе...  
\- Это потому что ты дебил, - охотно пояснил Джо Моргенштерн, за что тут же получил от сестры подзатыльник. А уж Джейс знал не понаслышке, как тяжела рука у малышки Клери... Пффф, не отвлекаться!  
_\- Магнус, ну, не сейчас же!.._  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лидс! Как сумасшедший. С самого детства.  
Ну вот он и признал это. Как ни странно, но, кажется, никто не умер.  
\- Ты говорила, что я - твое "А что, если". И ты, правда, сможешь прожить всю жизнь, так и не узнав ответа?  
_\- О, Магнус..._  
По залу волной прокатился восхищенный шепот, какой-то предприимчивый малый... давайте будем честными, скорей всего, это был Джо... уже принимал ставки, а Лидия смотрела на него во все глаза и впервые в жизни казалась такой... уязвимой.  
И, разумеется, именно в этот момент:  
_\- Падай в обморок, - настойчивым шепотом посоветовал женский голосок где-то в районе левого плеча невесты, - выиграешь себе немного времени._  
_\- Не хочется соглашаться с Камилл, но когда она права, она права, - признали с противоположной стороны._  
_\- Видишь! Даже Лайтвуд со мной согласна! Падай в обморок!.._

 

 

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

\- Итак, мистер Вейланд, вы утверждаете, что слышите голоса? - миролюбиво уточнила элегантная докторша, открывая блокнот.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Джейс, - ангела и демона.  
\- Интересно. И что же они говорят?  
Вместо ответа парень вдруг комично округлил глаза и сжался на кушетке.  
\- Мистер Вейланд?  
А бедный пациент уже расцвел алыми пятнами.  
\- Признание проблемы - лишь первый шаг к ее решению, - тем временем настаивала докторша, - если вы не будете со мной откровенны...  
\- Трахаются они, доктор, трахаются!..

 


End file.
